Confiscable
by fyd818
Summary: She was almost certain she could still hear him laughing at her.  AuggiexAnnie fluff


Disclaimer: I don't own _Covert Affairs _or any places, things, characters, or ideas therein. The aforementioned belong to the USA network, plus the writers, producers, etc., of the show. I am making no monetary gain from this story in any way, shape, or form.

Summary: She was almost certain she could still hear him laughing at her. AuggiexAnnie fluff

Rating: K

Warnings: Fluff

Pairing: Annie/Auggie

Spoilers: None

**Author's Note**: I'm subscribed to the Word-of-the-Day on dictionarydotcom, and this was today's word. I usually write a little something each day for each word, but I usually don't post them. I really liked this one, though, inspired by the wonderful _Mama Jo_, so I wanted to share it with you all. It can kind of be seen as a sequel to my fic _Cream and Sugar_, but you don't have to read it first to understand this one. Thanks for reading, and I hope you enjoy!

* * *

***~Confiscable~***

Confiscable: _Liable to be taken by an authorized party._

* * *

Annie Walker inhaled the heavenly scents of freshly baked apples, cinnamon, and dough. She'd treated herself to an apple turnover since she was on coffee run that day, deciding she deserved it since she would be the last to drink her own delectable nectar.

Bracing her back against the glass door into her best friend's office, she pushed and backed inside. "Good morning!"

Auggie Anderson's head snapped up from its position, aimed in the general direction of his computer screen. His blind eyes brightened as he pulled in a long, appreciative breath. "Hmmm. Is that an apple turnover I smell?"

"Coffee's at your ten o'clock," Annie said as she set the Starbucks cup down. As Auggie reached for it, she sat down on the edge of his desk, making herself comfortable. "And yes, that's an apple turnover. I decided to treat myself since I had to go on a coffee run and mine would be cold by the time I got to drink it."

After setting down his coffee cup, Auggie held his hand out in her direction. His eyebrows rose slowly as he wiggled his fingers. "Okay, hand it over."

Her own coffee cup landed on the desktop with a _thump_. "Give you _my_ turnover? I don't think so!"

Auggie chuckled. "Annie, Annie. My dear, dear, naïve Annie." He reared back in his chair, tucking his hands behind his head.

"Okay, why am I naïve? What did I miss?" Annie took a large bite from her turnover, savoring the explosion of flavors in her mouth.

Her friend sniffed again - pointedly. "You see, Annie, you are what we in the spook business call a _newbie_. That means that there are a _lot_ of agents of _much_ higher rank than you. The newbies that were here _before_ you have graduated to being agents. Those of us here before them, whether for a long time or a short time, are now old hands. Which means we have the right to confiscate _anything_ of suspicion, or interest, a newbie brings close." He grinned smugly.

"You made that up!" Annie accused. She resisted the urge to hug her turnover close. The last thing she needed was icing stains on her suit jacket.

"Did I?" One of Auggie's eyebrows tilted upwards.

"Of course! I read the entire manual, and there was _nothing_ said about anything like that _anywhere_."

"Eh - it's more of an _unwritten_ rule. 'All items of suspicion or interest is confiscable by any senior agent who finds the item thus.'" Auggie made quotation marks in the air. "There you go. Now _please_ hand over the turnover before I have to turn you in to Joan?"

Annie sighed. Auggie _was_ her superior, and her best friend. "Okay, you win this round." She tore her pastry in half before placing it on his outstretched palm. "But just so you know? I don't get mad. I get revenge." Smirking slightly, she picked up her coffee, balancing the rest of her turnover on the top of the cup as she walked confidently to the door. A few quick licks, and her fingers were clean again.

"Good luck." The sound that came out of Auggie's mouth was oddly disturbing, the best faux evil laugh she'd heard in a long time. "You might get revenge, Annie - but I get your pastry."

It wasn't until she'd reached her desk that she realized Auggie had somehow gotten the larger part of her pastry. How_ does he _do_ that?_

She was almost certain she could still hear him laughing at her.

***~The End~***

_I really enjoyed writing this, so I hope you enjoyed it! Thanks for reading!_


End file.
